A Rose with Four Thorns
by Fullmetal Hedgehog
Summary: It's just another day in Station Square when Sonic shows up and asks Amy on a date. But when other familiar faces come around, will Amy still be able to keep her feelings for Sonic?


_(In Central Park)_

_It was raining and the dark sky was booming with thunder. Trees and buildings were destroyed and there were many large craters. The park, the train station, and most of Station Square were completely destroyed. There was rubble as far as the eye could see. But out of the rubble climbed a blue hedgehog. He stood and brush himself off. Then he launched himself at a black hedgehog and hit him, sending him flying into the debris. Whilst in the debris, the black hedgehog used Chaos Control to warp behind a silver hedgehog and kicked it in the back. It quickly recovered and flung the black hedgehog into the metallic one. The metallic hedgehog copied the silver one's move and threw the black hedgehog back at it. The silver hedgehog dodged and the black hedgehog hit the ground. After all of the hedgehogs recovered, they commenced their attacks._

"_Stop! Please!" Someone shouted._

_In the middle of the space between the four hedgehogs stood a pink hedgehog from the rubble. Her clothes were tattered and she looked exhausted._

"_Please stop fighting!" The pink hedgehog shouted. "Please… just stop…"_

_She began to cry._

"_If you want this madness to stop…" The black hedgehog started._

"_Then you must choose!" All four hedgehogs said at once._

_The pink hedgehog looked at all four hedgehogs. They were dirty, tired, and had the look of hate on their faces. But underneath those hateful faces lie broken hearts. The pink hedgehog knew that she had to choose. She also knew that the hedgehog that she chose would be killed by the other three._

"_I choose…" She started._

Amy Rose sat up and looked at her alarm clock, which blared seven o'clock in the morning.

"Ah, morning already?" she asked as she yawned and got out of bed.

After she brushed her teeth, she changed into her day clothes and ate breakfast.

_Hmm… _Amy thought _It's seven now, so I'll look for Sonic at eight and go see Cream at ten!_

When eight o'clock came, Amy left, humming 'Follow Me' by Kay Hanley as she walked out of the door.

(In Central Park)

Amy thought about her dream while walking through the park. It was a really weird dream, but it was just a dream. She decided not to think about it any more.

_Suddenly, all the sadness, will just slip away._

It was a sunny day. The birds were chirping and the flowers were blossoming.

And you will see what I mean, If you just follow me in my dreams!

Amy kept walking, wondering where Sonic was. 

_I was searching everywhere._

She saw a large shadow by a tree, but ignored it.

_Suddenly, I saw you there._

The path that Amy was on caused her to walk closer to the tree. She became curious and looked to see who it was.

_And my love arrived, just in the nick of time._

When she saw who it was, her heart skipped a beat. It was none other than her hero Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic was leaning against a tree in a nonchalant way, looking directly at Amy. Amy looked down and her cheeks turned a dark shade of red. Then Sonic walked over to her and lifted her head with his hand. Amy's heart was beating really fast.

"Hey, Amy." Sonic said coolly. Amy's heart started to beat faster.

"I wanted to know…" Sonic started as he stared deep into Amy's eyes. "…if you wanted to go to a dinner and a movie."

Amy's heart beat even faster.

"You mean…" Amy started.

"Yes, a date." Sonic finished.

The world around Amy and Sonic seemed to disappear as the word 'date' echoed in her head. Amy's heart was beating dangerously fast.

"Yes, yes that would be wonderful." Amy said calmly.

"Then I will see you at seven o'clock tomorrow?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, of course."

After the new couple exchanged smiles, Sonic ran out of the park.

"Maybe dreams do come true…" Amy said as she dreamily walked out of the park.

Amy daydreamed about Sonic as she walked through the city back to her cottage.

_I wonder what he's thinking right now… _Amy thought as she happily walked across the street. What she didn't know was that the light was red and that she was about to get hit by a tractor trailer.


End file.
